Yeh Khan Aa Gaye Hum
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: Khin Pyaar ko Rishte ki Manzil nhi mili to Khin koi Rishta pyar ke Safar ko Taras gya. A Dareya fic. To know more just peep inside the Story...
1. Chapter 1

**He'ya Friends..**

 **How are you All ?**

 **Am Back with a new story . It Based on dareya .. Hope u all like it. Plz Read & Review . **

**Chapter -1**

The room was dimly lit and utterly silent... a person , who wasn't exactly a boy ; he was in his early forties, A tall , smart guy stood motionless beside the window leaned his head against the wall and gazing at the moon. It was a dark night. A flawless half moon floated in the sky .. like saying his life's fabel to him .. telling that you are too incomplete like me this time .. and you have to walk alone ahead in the journey of life .As the thoughts were bulking his head and have formed a huge heap... A girl entered inside the room. she was a pretty girl , seemed modest and a bit shy, switched the light.

Girl - offo .. aap yhan bathe hai .. main aapko pure ghar me dhundh chuki .

But he was lost in his own thoughts even light couldn't break them so he didn't give her any attention at all.

she went near to him and placed her hand on his shoulder " kya hua ? kya soch rahe hai aap ", asked softly.

From her touch He gained his senses back... closed the eyes and let out a sigh ... "kuch nahi " .. and went to opposite side of her.

She went near to him and Lovingly she put her arms around him ...

"Aap bhul gaye na, aj hum dinner pe Jane vale the" , Girl said so softly .

Person separate himself from her and moved ahead.

"aj nhi phir kabhi chalte hai na , aj man nhi hai" , he said , looking away.

Girl with a flash of temper : jab se humari shadi hui hai Daya, hum khin bhar nhi gaye .. jab bhi khin ka programme banta hai ya to apka man nhi hota ya koi jaruri kaam a jata hai ...(she moved close to him and held his hand and said softly ) plz aj mna mat kijiye .. Bas thodi hi der me vaaps aa jaenge. plz...

She demanded softly in front of His face, eye to eye. Daya tried to resist but she have better powers of persuasion than he.

Daya glared at the ground...

"thik hai , main dress change karke ata hoon... tum bhi ready ho jaao."

Though he still don't want to go but he had no option.

Those lines made girl so much happy , a big smile scattered on her face and a expression of exciting.

"Okey , main bas 5 minute main ayi",

said excitingly.

After Daya got ready he waited for her in the hall and stared a closed door.

"Vo log ghar pe nahi hai , aj shaam se hi ghar par nhi aye " girl intrupting Daya's thought with this line .

Daya look at her "mujhe usse kya , chalo , chalte hai ".

And they left closed the door behind them.

Outside, The trees moved back and forth uncertainly as the wind swept by, the clouds were moving once again and the moon shone bright on to the earth. The water in the garden dribbled soundlessly into the night. Everything was calm and peaceful like a loving heart.

they walked for some yards.. and then sat inside the car.. there was a brief silence in the car which was broke by girl's exciting voice..

"Wow..Daya aj main bhut khus hoon , hmari shadi ke bad hum pahli bar khin bhar ja re hai .. sath main .. ye raat mere lie bhut special hai. Thank u .

Daya gave a sweet smile to her.. though this smile stroke out of his pain.. he wasn't happy at all ... But he compelled to do this.

A little later girl placed his head on Daya's shoulder .. Daya sensed the uncomfortable feeling . Touches that burnt him from inside out.. this made him uneasy and sad more .. because he can only gave this right to only one girl.. for whom he had a genuine love ... who was not with him this time.. and never be in future .. but he couldn't help it.. he was married now .. she was her wife ..she has all rights to do.

After some time "Restaurant aa gya" Daya said to her . Girl removed her head from his shoulder with a big smile on her lips and the shimmer of eyes.

They descended from the car.. at the entrance of restaurant girl's phone ranged ..

"Daya , aap chaliye , main abhi ati hoon". girl said.

Daya forge ahead .. but suddenly collapse with a girl .. the girl was about to fall but daya held her in his arms..she was a gorgeous girl. They start staring to each other. the time had stopped. they froze like a statue ...and lost in one another's eyes. A sweet memory approaching their mind .. that was their's first meeting as same as it ..

 **FlashBack ~**

 **Two years Ago ~**

A girl was in hurried, murmured to herself ,"Kya shreya duty ke pahle hi din late ho gayi .. acp sir to bhut gussa ho jaenge .. oh god plz help me ",

as she was lost in her world , she collapse with a person ... and about to fell when she grabbed his collar shutting her eyes tightly .. now she opened her eyes slowly and felt she was in someone's arm .. the person in front of her eyes, was tall , a good physique and stunning looks. she mesmerised with his look ... the person's eyes were stuck on her .. he looked in her eyes , that were so genuine , so honest , so beautiful, so deep .. with a glint of light and some naughtiness did creep ... after few minutes they drew off from their trans ...

"Aap thik to hain na ", guy asked very gently .

"Haan , aur aap " shreya asked when she noticing a wound of knife on his hand . And blood ozing from there. She looked around . There was no one.

"Lagta hai sab bahr kisi kam me busy hai , aur ye yhan madad mangne aya hai. (Excitingly)wow shreya , tera kaam to ban gya .. ate hi pehla case .. agar tune iski madad kar di to acp sir tuzse kitna khus ho jaenge " , she murmed to herself and a slightly sweet smile came on her lips .

"khan kho gayi aap " , guy jerked her.

"Nhi , khin nhi ... to btaiye kisne kia ye sab " , she asked.

"Kya.. kisne kia " , Guy asked surprisingly.

"aap par hamla, kisi ne apko chaku se Marne ki koshish ki hai na " , she said.

Daya looked at his wound .

"Are nhi ye to vo main cid .. "

"Haan , main janti hu , aap cid officers ko hi btayenge and main ek cid officer hi hoon" shreya said cutting him .

"Aap!" , Daya stunned.

"Haan main , vese to aj mera first day hai par don't worry .. Maine police force ki training me top kia hai , aur main apka case yoon solve kar doongi ", shreya said proudly.

Daya slightly smiled so sweetly . But shreya didn't saw him.

"Chaliye pahle aap apna naam btaiye , kya naam hai apka", shreya asked with a cute expression . Which mesmerized Daya more .

"Daya", he answered sweetly.

"Daya (what a cute name just like you , she murmured to herself ), erm ... ha..haan to Daya btao kisne kia tum par hamla" , shreya asked.

"Erm .. vo " , Daya opened his mouth to tell when a voice inturrpt him.

"Are Daya , aa gaye tum .. kya hua us hira ka" acp sir asked him .

"Sir Maine use pakad lia hai aur vo apna mooh kholne ko bhi taiyar hai " , Daya said .

"Very good Daya " , acp sir praised him and looked at shreya .

"Inspector shreya " .?

"ji sir " , shreya answered but still amazed .

"Welcome to cid " , acp sir said.

"Daya, ye hmari new cid officer hai, inspector shreya , aur shreya ye hai senior inspector Daya " , Acp sir introduced them.

"Hello sir ", shreya forward her hand to him for hand shake and felt embarrassing.

"Hello " , Daya hand shakes to her.

"Daya mere cabin me ana " , acp sir said and left .

"Am sorry sir , muze pta nhi tha .. muze lga aa.. aap ko madad ki zaroorat hai .. " , shreya opplozige hasitatly.

"It's ok .. kbhi kbhi ho jata hai ese ", Daya said with a smile.

"Par aapne pahle kyun nhi btaya ke aap cid ooficer hai", shreya asked in a single breath.

"Tum bolne ka moka deti to btata na ", Daya said.

"Sorry sir", shreya said , embarrassing.

"Its ok , aur.. tum muze sir nhi Daya bula sakti ho , just call me Daya " , Daya said naughtly and twinkling.

Shreya blushed hardly.

 **Flashback Over.**

This memory bring a smile on both of faces. They tried to move , but they were stuck like glue. Just then Daya's wife came from outside. She frowned . ... she quickly went near to them "Daya" , she called his name angrily. They breaks off quickly ... and stood properly felt embarrassment.

She held Daya's hand..

"chale Daya" ... girl asked and gave a angry look to another girl.

" haan " .. Daya said and they moved to left of the small table and sat . His complete attention was upon that girl, yet he was trying to escape gaze at her.

Moments later , an another person came near to the girl who still standing there like a statue and gazed at Daya..

"Chale shreya" ... shreya not responding .. her eyes still on him .. the person looked at that way she looked .. he noticed Daya was there .

"Shreya, chalo yhan se " he said in bit temper and loud voice.

Shreya drew off from her trans ... "haan , chaliye "

And they leave...

 **To Be CoNtinueD .**

 **Daya & shreya love each other then why Daya married with someone else and with whom? **

**And whose the boy with shreya ?**

 **A/N ~ So How was it ? Good or Bad ? And Should I continue this further or Not ? Do Review. Please Ignore if Mistakes any .**


	2. Chapter 2

**He`ya..**

 **Thank u Frndz for ur precious reviews. They really encourage me. Thank u so much.**

 **Now Here is the next chappy . Hope you will like it. Plz do read and review.**

 **Chapter - 2**

A man motioned him to silence and started pacing the room, obviously under a great mental strain.

" Daya aap itna paresaan kyun ho rahe hai" , Girl asked him interrupting his thoughts.

"Paresaan nhi houn to aur kya karoon , vo kal raat se gayab hai. Maine use dhokha diya hai , shadi ke mandap me use akele chor dia tha .. khin vo khud ko kuch kar na le. Aur phir Abhijit ka bhi kuch pta nhi hai", he said in a very tensed voice.

"Pta nhi khan honge , kis haal main honge".

He was trying their phone again and again. but it couldn't work. Their phone are not reachable.

"Don't wory , vo thik honge ", girl said to made him calm.

suddenly a voice interuppt them "Daya , tumhari wife sahi kah ri hai , hum log thik hai " , said Abhijit.

Daya turned towards the door.

"Abhi khan chale gaye the tum log.. tumhe pta hai main kitna paresaan ho gya tha .. " He stopped suddenly uttering .

He saw Abhi and shreya holding each other's hands.

"Ye... ye Sab kya hai" , he asked surprisingly seeing at their hands .

"Maine aur shreya ne shadi kar li hai", said Abhi.

Beneath floor under his feet.

"Nhi .. ye nhi ho sakta ", he stammered.

Tum log jhuth bol re ho na.. tum log esa kese kar sakte ho " , he said.

"Jab tum kar sakte ho to hum kyun nhi kar sakte . shreya apni jaan dene vali thi agar main vhan nhi pahunchta to vo ab tak zinda nhi hoti aur isiliye Maine uske sath shadi kari hai ... tumhe koi fikar ho ya na ho par main apni friend ko nhi kho Sakta . Aur vese bhi tumhari shadi ho chuki hai , phir uski shadi kisi se bhi ho...tumhe usse kya. Ab ye puri zindagi tumhare gum main to nhi bathi rah sakti na.

Daya was stunned. Something heavy stuck his heart , a terrible blow. He did not understand anything that is happening all.

"Nhi, Ye nhi ho sakta , shreya tum..."

He moved towards to shreya in bit anger and surprised but stopped by Abhi " Daya.. ab vo tumhari fiancée nhi meri Biwi hai , so plz usse door raho.

"Chalo shreya , apne room me chalte hai" , said Abhi.

"Khan khoye hue ho aap Daya , itni der se apko bula ri hoon " his wife jerked him.

He was regaining his senses

"khin nhi .. vo bas ek anchaha moment ankho ke samne aa gya" , he said.

"Ohh .. To.. kis pal ko kosh re the .. jab humari shadi hui ya jab shreya ki shadi hui thi", she asked.

"Please .. main us bare main koi bat nhi karna chahta", he said.

She placed her hand on Daya's hand ."I can understand Daya. Jo kuch bhi hua uske baad thoda vaqt to lagega apko sambhlne main. And trust me main apke sath hoon in Sab me.. I'll always be there for you", she said.

"Chalo yhan se chalte hai , mera man nhi hai ", he said.

"Thik hai , par pahle apna soop to finish kar do ", she said.

"Mera man nhi hai, tum kar lo ", he said.

After Few Days..

One dark evening a man was trudging along the road as he was drunk, murmerd to himself aloud.

"kyun kia tumne mere sath esa , kyun.." , he wailed and threw the bottle away.

Same night , After few hours ...

A young woman at a desk made of ivory that her beautiful head bowed conclave was sitting on her gentle taxes, such as a languid flower has its petals lean on.

Suddenly she heard some voice . she stood up and looked back " Daya .. aap .. aap yhan kya kar re ho" , she asked surprisingly.

He moved towards to her and about to fell but se supported her to stop her from stumbling "Daya ye kya halat bna rakhi hai apne apni ..aur ye " , she said in low and sad tone when He pushed her to the nearby wall keeping his hands on either side of her.

"Ouch .. Daya ye aap kya kar re ho aur ye.. apne saraab pi rakhi hai " , she asked.

But he didn't reply and stared her . He moved closer to her "Daya..ye aap kya... " , she said when Daya kept his finger on her lips "sshhhh.." .

He trailed his mouth on her neck . She turned her face slightly to the other breathing heavily. "Daya plz chodo mujhe, its hurting me " , she freed herself and tried to escape but Daya caught her wrist and again pulled her back .

she protested half-heartedly.

Daya leaned a little to her left "Shreyaa.." Warm breath tickled Shreya's cheek when Daya whispered her name in a low voice and the hairs on her neck rose when Shreya became aware of how close she was to him. If she only turned her head a little to the side, then she would be able to cross the space between Daya`s and her lips and ... " No " , Shreya said inwardly as she tried to relax and not think about just how easy it would be to steal a kiss from him. Because she still love him. She wants him. But she can't. She wouldn't risk her relationship with Abhi and his with her wife for a fleeting contact of lips. "Tumhe is vaqt apni wife ke sath hona chahiye". she said.

"Shreya", he said in husky voice.

A shuddering breath escaped her lips when Daya's hand touched her cheek and the contact forced Shreya to turn her face in Daya's direction. They were only inches away from each other. Shreya could clearly see the thin lines around Daya`s eyes. His breath hitched in Shreya`s throat as Daya moved even closer.

"Daya .. tumhari shadi ho chuki hai kisi aur se aur meri bhi.. ", finally she able to said this to him.

This line took him in reality again . he moved a bit far away to her but still they are so closed . "kyun ayi ho tum yhan .. meri zindagi main, plz chali jao yhan se , just go" he said and moved away .

"Maine Jo kia uski vajah tumhe pta hai.. par tumne esa kyun kia mujhe nhi samajh aa rha .. tumne muzse badla lene ke lie Abhi se shadi ki hai na.. tum janti ho na ache se main tumhe kisi aur ke sath nhi dekh Sakta" , He spoke very sad and disappointed in full voice.

"To kya main apko kisi aur ke sath dekh sakti hoon.. aur aapne socha bhi kese ke main apse badla lene ke lie esa kaungi" , she said sadly.

"Phir ye Sab kya hai .. tum janti ho na main tumse kitna pyar karta hoon " he said in teary voice.

"Pyar to Maine bhi kia hai aapse Daya , aap mere pahla pyar the , toot ke mohbbat ki thi Maine apse , aur shadi bhi karna chahti thi .. par aapne.. aapne kya kia .. mandap me main apka intezar karti rahi aur aap aye hi nhi" . she almost in tears.

"Shreya vo meri mazburi thi. Main sochta tha chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum aur Abhijit mera sath jaroor doge. par tum log bhi vese hi nikle baki sabki tarah. Sab mujhe chor ke chale gaye.

He kneeled.

"Daya .. Daya listen to me , vo tumse jhuth bol ri hai , vo tumhe dhokha de ri hai, use koi madad ki jarurat nhi thi, ye Sab uska plan tha , vo sirf apko pana chahti thi", she was too in tears and knelt next to him.

"Shreya plz .. uspe ilzam mat lgao. us raat jo bhi hua vo Sab meri galti thi , usme uska koi kasoor nhi hai . air apni galati sudharne ke lie Maine usse shadi ki , usne mujhse nhi kha tha , infect vo to apni Jaan dene vali thi. ", he said.

"Thik hai , Jo hona tha so ho gya , ab in Sab baton ka koi matlab nhi bhi main apko ek hi baat bol - bol kar Thak chuki hoon. I think apko apne room me Jana chahiye ab, she said.

A sorrowful smile came on his lips, he got up and staggered in the outside direction .shreya held his arm to pteventing him from fall and placed it on her shoulder and take him in his bedroom and made laid him on bed. She covered his body from the blanket. and about to leave when Daya held her hand "shreya.. shreya.. "

Shreya turned back to him . his eyes were closed. Shreya kept his hand on the blanket and sat beside him "Am sorry Daya", said in almost tears sliding her hand over his head.

 **BGM**

Ranjhan dhoondhan main chaleya

Ranjhan mileya naa ye...

Jigraan vichon agan laga ke Rabba

Laqeeran vich likh di judaai

Kho gaya, gum ho gaya

Waqt se churaya tha jo

Apna banaya tha..

Ho tera, woh mera

Saath nibhaaya tha jo

Apna banaya tha..

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni

Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni

Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni (x2)

Aisa bhi kya milna, saath hoke tanha

Aisi kyun sazaa humne hai paayi, Ranjhana ve

Phir se mujhe jeena, tujhpe hai marna

Phir se dil ne di hai ye duhaai, Saajnaa ve

Laqeeron pe likh di kyun judaai..

Gair sa hua khud se bhi, na koi mera

Dard se karle chal yaari, dil ye keh raha

Kholun jo baahein, bas gham ye simat rahe hain

Aankhon ke aage lamhe ye kyun ghat rahe hain

Jaane kaise koi sehta Judaaiyaan.

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni

Chadariya jheeni re jheeni

Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni

Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni

she rushing to her room and sat at the edge of her bed and burst into tears.

Next morning Abhi came.

"Aap khan the kal raat", asked shreya.

"Beauro me kuch kaam tha. Par tum ese .. puri raat soyi nhi kya ? " he asked .

"Mujhe bhut dar lag ra hai Abhijit", she said.

"kyun , kuch hua kya", he asked in tensed voice.

"kal raat Daya saraab pike aya tha. uski haalat bhut kharaab thi. Mujhe samjh nhi a rha hum Sab kuch kese thik kar paenge, agar kuch bhi thik nhi hua aur Daya ko kuch ho gya to.. ", she said , the tears were rilling down on her chicks . She placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand to her shoulder just for console her. " Relax shreya .. kuch nhi hoga .. main hu na tumhare sath". The same time Daya passed from there. The door was azar so he could see inside the room. But their back to him so he couldn't saw their faces and unable to listen them due to a distance so took the situation wrongly.

After some time "Main bahr ja rha hoon . tum packing kar Lena . Hum ate hi nikal jaenge", Said Daya to her wife.

Abhi and shreya were there and listen them. They gave a surprised look to one another.

"Khan ja re ho tum log", Asked Abhi to Daya's wife.

"Hum log yhan se ja re hai hamesa ke lie. vo kya hai na Daya aap logo ko apni nazaron ke samne aur nhi dekh Santa. so hum yhan se door ja re hai . ", she said.

"Aur esa karne ke lie bhi tumne hi use kha hoga", he said.

"Vo ajkl aur kisi ki baat sunta hi khan hai. Aur vese bhi main uski wife hoon vo meri baat nhi manega to aur kis ki baat manega. Aur phir jab hum yhan se chale jaenge to vo shreya ko bhul bhi paenge aur humare rishte ko bhi age badhenge", she said happily.

"Ye tumhari galatfehmi hai. Tumhara ye sapna hum kabhi pura nhi hone denge", he said in a bit temper.

"Aap log kuch nhi kar sakte, hum aaj evening me hi ja re hai. Now plz excuse me mujhe packing karni hai", she said and went to her room.

"Abhijit ab mujhe but dar lag ra hai , agar vo sach main Daya ko apne sath yhan she door le gayi to hum kya karenge" , she asked impatiently.

"Relax shreya, esa kuch nhi hoga" , he made to calm her.

"Par hum karenge kya , hum itni jaldi uski sachayi kese samne layenge, kese rokenge Daya ko", she said panickly.

"Ab hmare pas bas ek hi rasta hai.. jisse hum Daya ko rok sakte hai", he said.

"Aur vo kya hai", she asked.

"Daya ki kidnapping.." He said.

"What ? .. nhi.. hum esa kese kar sakte hai , Ye to galat hai" , she said.

"Hamare pas aur koi option bhi nhi hai. Pure 12 ghante bhi nhi hai hmare pas uski sacchayi samne lane ke lie", He said.

"Par.. Daya ki kidnapping.. nhi ", she stammered.

"Hame ye karna hi hoga. Agar hame Daya ko bchana hai to hame ye karna hi hai", he said.

"Hamare pas aur koi option bhi nhi hai. Pure 12 ghante bhi nhi hai hmare pas uski sacchayi samne lane ke lie aur Daya hamari baat kbhi sunega nhi", He said.

"Par.. Daya ki kidnapping.. nhi ", she stammered.

"Hame ye karna hi hoga. Agar hame Daya ko bchana hai to hame ye karna hi hai", he said.

 **To Be Continue ~**

 **A/N ~ So Guys How was it ? Good or Bed? Lemme know. Plz do Review. And ya I reveal Daya's wife name in mah next to next chappy till then you think who's she?**

 **Bie. Have a nice Day. To Be Continue ~**

 **A/N ~ So Guys How was it ? Good or Bed? Lemme know. Plz do Review. And ya I reveal Daya's wife name in mah next to next chappy till then you think who's she?**

 **Bie. Have a nice Day.**


End file.
